Chowder's Day in Danville
by futureauthor13
Summary: Sequel to Phineas and Ferb's Marzipan City Adventure. Chowder and the gang all go to Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and Chowder can't wait to do something great, but will Candace ruin their fun? Find out if you read this.
1. Chapter 1

**The long awaited sequel to Phineas and Ferb's Marzipan Adventure is finally here! Enjoy!**

"Alright, just a bit more cinnaminny spice, and it's done!"

In Mung Daal's catering company, Mung Daal, his employee Shnitzel, and his young apprentice Chowder, were all working on a dish.

"Hey Mung, did you know that there's a spice called 'cinnamon'?" asked Chowder.

"Cinnamon? That sounds kind of weird," replied Mung.

"I know, but I guess Phineas says they have it in Danville," said Chowder. He remembered back about two weeks ago when stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb came to Marzipan City. They were very different from Chowder, they were even from a different universe, but they all became fast friends. They all built a Thrice Cream water slide together that ran all over the city, and they all had cell phones that could connect across the universe. Chowder had been calling them about every other day, and they would often talk for hours about what they had did that day.

"You know, I've always wondered what other food is in Danville," said Mung. As a chef, he was always interested in what new dishes he could make.

"I've always wanted to try Ice Cream," said Chowder, "I guess it's like thrice cream, only with ice or something."

"Weird, but it would be interesting to try," said Mung.

"Maybe we could go there today! It would be like a vacation!" Chowder shouted happily.

"A vacation?!" said Truffles, "Oh, I can't remember the last time we've been on vacation."

"We could all go!" said Chowder, "even Shnitzel! Hey Shnitzel, do you want to come with us?"

Shnitzel thought for a moment. Although he wasn't quite sure about going to Danville, he could use a vacation, and it would be better than staying in the kitchen all day. Besides, what could happen? "Radda."

"Okay, we're all going to Danville!" said Chowder.

"One problem," said Truffles, "How do we get there?"

"Leave that, to me," said Chowder. He took off his hat, reached into it, and pulled out his cell phone.

*******

Meanwhile in Danville, Phineas and Ferb were sitting at the table, eating breakfast and trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay Ferb, I think we've narrowed it down to exploring Antarctica or flying around the world in one afternoon," said Phineas.

"Oh, you boys have such good imaginations," said Linda, their mom, "maybe when you 'explore Antarctica', you can take Perry with you."

"That's a great idea," replied Phineas, "Maybe he'll make friends with a penguin." Suddenly, Phineas heard his cell phone ring. "Hey! It's from Marzipan City!" He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Phineas? Hi!"

"Hey Chowder, what's up?"

"Um, I was wondering, can me and my family come to Danville today."

"Sure, you can help us decide what we're going to do today, and I'm sure our parents would love to meet Mung and Truffles."

"Awesome. Thanks, but how do we..."

"Don't worry, just look for a portal, and when you see one, hop right in! See you in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye!"

Phineas hung up, and turned to his step brother. "Ferb, I may not know what we're going to do today, but I know who we're going to do it with!"

In just a few minutes, the boys had pulled their transporter out of the garage and turned it on. They set it to "Bring here" and let the computer do the rest.

"Searching.... Universe found. Portal now opening."

********

Back in Marzipan City, the gang was standing in the kitchen, waiting for a portal to appear. "Any minute now," said Chowder.

Suddenly, a giant green portal appeared, and everyone stepped back just a little bit. "Okay, let's go!"

"Uh, radda radda radda radda?"

"Yeah Chowder, are you sure this is safe?" asked Mung.

"Of course it is, now let's go!"

"Okay, on the count of three, we all jump," said Mung, "One....two....three!" And they all jumped into the portal.

"Danville, here we come!"

**Okay, that was just the first chapter. I know it's a little slow, but it'll pick up, I promise. Please review, and happy New Year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to The Dude for being my first reviewer. To answer your question, yes Isabella, Bajeet, and Buford will be in this story. Okay, now on to Chapter two. **

"Here they come," said Phineas. The portal flashed a couple times, and then Chowder, Mung, Shnitzel, and Truffles all came out of the portal. "Hello everyone, welcome to Danville."

Everyone looked around at the universe. "Well," said Mung, "It sure is...average."

"I like it," said Truffles, "I think it's kind of cozy."

"Why doesn't your sun have a face on it?" asked Chowder.

"Well..." Phineas started to say, but was interrupted.

"Phineas?! What was that noise?!" Candace poked her head out the window and saw the transporter and Chowder and his friends. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're our friends from a different universe," said Phineas, "We brought them here for the day."

"You brought people here from a different universe?! I'm telling Mom! You guys are so busted!" And with that, Candace closed the window and went down stairs.

"Who's that?" asked Chowder.

"That's just our sister, Candace," said Phineas, "Come on, let's go inside, you can meet our parents."

Everyone started to follow Phineas. As they walked, Mung noticed that Truffles was walking and not flying like she usually did. "Why aren't you flying, Truffles?" he asked her.

"My wings aren't working as well in this universe, so I have to walk," replied Truffles, "But don't worry, I'm fine."

Meanwhile inside, Candace had just ran into the kitchen to tell her parents about what she had just saw.

"Mom! Dad! Phineas and Ferb...." But Candace didn't get any farther than that, because Phineas, Ferb, Chowder, and everyone else had just came inside.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," said Phineas.

"Hello boys, but who are your friends?" asked their mom.

"Our friend Chowder and his family are visiting Danville for the day," said Phineas.

"Oh, that's nice," said Linda.

"But Mom, they're from a different universe!" said Candace.

"Now Candace, that's not very nice, just because they look...a little different doesn't mean they're from a different universe."

"But Mom!" whined Candace, but she knew that she couldn't convince her. I'll have to get proof later, Candace said to herself.

"Well, hello there," said Laurence, their dad, "I'm Laurence, and this my wife Linda, my daughter Candace, and I'm sure you've met our boys, Phineas and Ferb."

"Hello, "said Mung, "I'm Mung Daal, this is my wife Truffles, my friend and employee Shnitzel, and my young apprentice Chowder."

"Hi," said Chowder.

"Hello, what unique names," said Linda, "Is 'Chowder' your nickname?"

"No."

"Oh, well, it's still a nice name," said Linda, awkwardly.

"Thanks," replied Chowder happily.

"I like all of your costumes," said Laurence.

"Um, thanks," said Mung, a bit confused.

"Mom, can we show Chowder around Danville?" asked Phineas.

"Sure, just be back before dinner," replied Linda.

"Okay, can they stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I think we're having Clam Chowder." Everyone gasped, and Chowder turned a bit pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Phineas. Then he realized what his Mom had said. "Oh, sorry! Um, in our universe, Clam Chowder is like soup, we aren't going to eat Chowder." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay Chowder, let's go see Danville," said Phineas.

"Yay!" said Chowder as he followed the two step-brothers out the door.

*******

"So, you guys don't have a farmer's market?"

"No, but we have a supermarket."

"Do superheroes shop there?"

Phineas and Ferb had been showing Chowder around Danville. Chowder had a lot of questions about Danville, but Phineas didn't mind. And even though he didn't understand the new universe, Chowder was enjoying himself.

"Hey look, it's our friends!" said Phineas. Down the street, he saw Isabella, Bajeet, and Buford.

"Hi Phineas, whatcha doin?" asked Isabella in a friendly way.

"We're just showing our new friend, Chowder, around Danville," replied Phineas.

"Hi, I like your bow," said Chowder.

"Oh, thanks," said Isabella, "Um, why are you in a cat costume?"

"Actually, I think it's a racoon costume," said Bajeet.

"No way, it's a bear costume," said Buford.

"Actually, he's from a different universe," said Phineas, "He's kind of like a mix of a cat, a racoon, and a bear."

"I also have bunny ears," said Chowder, as he lifted off his hat and pointed at his ears.

"Oh, Okay," everyone said.

"Cool," said Isabella, "I've always wanted to meet someone from a different universe, maybe there's a fireside girls' badge for that."

"By the way," said Phineas as he turned to Chowder, "What are you?" Chowder just shrugged his shoulders. Phineas then turned to everyone else, "Well, we're almost finished going around Danville, what do you think we should do now?"

"Well..." said Bajeet but was interrupted by Chowder who said "Giant Sandwich!" He then ran off .

"Hey, where are you going?!" shouted Phineas as they all started to run after Chowder. He finally stopped in front of Uncle Joe's Subs, and was looking up at the giant, plastic sub sandwich.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you Chowder, but that's just a sign, it's not real," said Phineas.

"Aw man," said Chowder.

"We can still go inside and get a sandwich," suggested Isabella.

"Yeah, they have a sandwich named after my sister," said Phineas.

"Okay, but I still wish there was a giant sandwich," said Chowder.

"Wait, who says there can't be a giant sandwich? Ferb, Chowder, I know what we're gonna do today!"

**Okay, so that's chapter two. Also, if anyone can suggest a Perry/Dr. D subplot idea, that would be great, because I can't think of one, and I might just leave the subplot out. Anyway, please remember to review. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, like I said in my last chapter, I probably won't have a Perry subplot (I might if a lot of people say I should). I just wanted you all to know that. On with the show!**

Shnitzel was watching tv. He wasn't really interested in it, but he didn't really have anything else to do. Mung and Laurence, and Truffles and Linda were all in the kitchen talking, and he wasn't quite sure where the kids or Candace was.

As if on cue, Candace walked into the living room. "Where are they?! How long does it take to give someone a tour of the city? If they don't come back soon, I won't have time to bust them!"

"Uh, radda radda radda radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"Excuse me?" said Candace, confused.

"Radda radda radda radda?" Shnitzel repeated.

"Um, sprekin speak English?"

Great, I guess these people can't understand me, thought Shnitzel. "Sorry, I can't talk to you right now, I have to find my brothers, I know they're up to something!" And with that, Candace walked off.

Weird, thought Shnitzel. The strange thing was, this universe wasn't really weird to Shnitzel, it was just boring. He was just so used to the wackiness of Marzipan City. He wanted something to happen. Just then, he started smelling something. It smelt like.....baking bread.

It was coming from the backyard, so Shnitzel went out there. He saw all the kids around a giant bread maker.

"Okay, looks like the bread baker's working great," said Phineas, "Isabella, how's the condiment collecting going?"

"The Fireside Girls and I got practically every head of lettuce, tomato, onion, block of cheese and jar of mustard in Danville, but we're still working on the ketchup."

"Great," said Phineas, "Bajeet, how are the plans going?"

"They are just about done," replied Bajeet as he wrote something down on the blueprints, "Just a few more calculations."

"Perfect. Chowder, did you get the olives and toothpicks?"

"I got 3 barrels," said Chowder as he pushed one over to Phineas as Buford pushed the other two.

"Great," said Phineas as he lifted up the top of the barrel. It was empty! "Um, Chowder..."

"Sorry, I got a little hungry," said Chowder sheepishly.

"That's okay, we've got plenty," said Phineas, "What did you do with the toothpicks in the olives, did you throw them away?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Chowder, "They're the tastiest part."

"Uh... Oh never mind," said Phineas.

What were they doing, thought Shnitzel. It looked like they were planning on making a giant sandwich. Shnitzel then heard Candace walk back into the living room.

"Radda radda radda ra radda radda," he said, but she just gave him a blank look.

"Could you please speak English," said Candace, slightly annoyed. Shnitzel just scowled. He then pointed outside. "What are you pointing at?" She then saw what.

"Phineas! Ferb! Um, what's your name again?" Candace said as she walked outside.

"Chowder," said Chowder happily.

"Right, thanks. Chowder! What are you all doing?!"

"We're making a giant sandwich," said Phineas.

"And then we're going to eat it!" said Chowder excitedly.

"Not if I bust you guys! Come on Rock Guy, let's go tell Mom!" said Candace as she dragged Shnitzel back to the house.

Suddenly, a giant semi stopped in front of their house. "That must be Ferb," said Phineas. Ferb walked into the backyard towards his brother. "You got the truck for all the condiments and the bread baker?" Ferb nodded. "Awesome, and the permit to use the field in the park to make our sandwich." Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up. "Awesome, you know what they say, if you want to make big sandwiches, you need a big kitchen. Okay everyone, let's start packing up!"

Meanwhile inside the house, Candace and Shnitzel had just entered the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom! Phineas, Ferb, and Chowder are making a giant sandwich! You've gotta come and see it so you can bust them!"

"Candace, you just interrupted Mrs. Daal," said Linda, "Sorry about her, Truffles."

"It's alright," said Truffles.

"But Mom, you've gotta hurry before it's gone!" shouted Candace.

"Honey, don't we go through this every day?" asked Linda.

"But it's the truth! Here, I even have a witness, ask Rock Guy, he saw it too, right?!"

"Radda radda. Radda radda radda," said Shnitzel.

"Um, I don't understand," said Linda. Frustrated, Shnitzel smacked his forehead. "Radda radda..." he muttered.

"He said that the girl is telling the truth, and that there is a giant bread maker and a bunch of condiments out there. Now this I've gotta see!" said Mung.

"Me too," said Laurence, standing up.

"Alright Candace, if it means that much to you, we'll all go and look," said Linda.

"Yes! Now hurry!" Candace quickly ran towards the door to the backyard, with the others following her. "See!"

But the others didn't see. "I don't see anything," said Truffles.

"Me neither," said Mung, "Shnitzel, are you sure you put your contacts in?"

"Radda!"

"I swear it was right here! It was right here!" shouted a distressed Candace.

"Honey, we're going to go back inside," said Linda. And with that, everyone except Shnitzel and Candace went back inside.

"I don't understand it," said Candace, "where could they have gone?"

"Radda radda radda..." Shnitzel started to say, but Candace interrupted him.

"Wait! If they're making a giant sandwich, they need a giant space. Let's see, giant space....the park! Lets go!" Candace started to drag Shnitzel to the front yard.

"Radda radda radda radda?!"

"Look, I don't know what you said, but I'm going to assume it was 'why are you taking me?". Because if I have a second witness and a second person, that means twice the chance we'll be able to bust them!"

"(sigh) Radda radda," said Shnitzel as he started to walk with Candace. Well, I wished for excitement, thought Shnitzel, looks like I'm getting it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay," said Bajeet as soon as the two giant pieces of bread were made and on the field in the park. The were only about 3 inches tall, but they were as wide as a baseball diamond. "I think I planned out the sandwich. One third is a regular sandwich with ham and all the condiments, one third is peanut butter and jelly, and one third can be a mix of any other sandwiches we can think of."

"Let's make some of it grilled cheese," suggested Phineas, "Just in case Candace wants some."

"And roast beef!" said Buford.

"And what about making some of it BLT?" suggested Isabella.

"BLT?" repeated Chowder smiling. He then started to sing "Bacon lettuce and tomato! Bacon lettuce and tomato! Bacon what! Lettuce what! Tomato what!*"

Everyone laughed. "Good one Chowder," said Phineas, "Okay, we have it all planned out, so let's start making it!"

Everyone then got to work. The fireside girls started to throw the condiments and ham onto the sandwich. Phineas and Chowder used steamrollers to smear Peanut Butter and Jelly onto the sandwich. Ferb used a flame thrower to start cooking the grilled cheese part of the sandwich, Bajeet started to cook the bacon for the BLT side, and Buford was tenderizing the roast beef by hitting it.

After an hour and a half, the entire sandwich was covered in condiments and food. They used helicopters to place the second piece of bread onto the sandwich, and when that was done, they strapped sharp blades onto the bottom or the helicopters to cut the sandwich. They ended up making 2,000,000 individual sandwiches, each about the size of a small plate.

"Well," Phineas said when they were finally done, "We did it. And just in time for lunch!"

"Let's get eating!" said Chowder happily.

"There's no way we can eat all of this," said Isabella.

"You're right, what can we do with it all?" asked Phineas. He then noticed that a crowd was around them, watching them make the sandwich. "Wait, there's enough here to share with the whole town!"

"The girls and I can put fliers up to tell the rest of the town about the sandwich," said Isabella.

"It'll be like a Town Wide Picnic!" said Phineas.

"Sounds tasty!" shouted Chowder happily.

*******

"Come on! Hurry up!"

"Okay! Radda radda radda radda!"

Candace and Shnitzel were about halfway towards the park. Shnitzel was starting to get annoyed by Candace.

"If we don't hurry up, it's going to disappear like it always does! And then I'm going to look crazy."

"Radda radda radda?"

"No I am not over reacting! It's like this everyday, but this time I'm going to..."

"Hey Candace!" said a voice

Candace and Shnitzel looked. It was Jeremy. "Oh, hey Jeremy," said Candace happily. Even if she was in the middle of trying to bust her brothers, he always put her in a good mood. She was one hundred percent head-over-heals for him. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Who's this?" asked Jeremy, looking at Shnitzel.

"Oh, uh, this is my cousin! His name is..... Fred, but we mostly call him Rock Guy. He's here visiting a friend who's having a costume party in a few minutes, that's why he's wearing this," lied Candace, "I'm just showing him where is friend lives."

"Oh, cool. Will I see you two at the city wide picnic?"

"What city wide picnic?"

"Here's a flier," said Jeremy, handing her the flier. Candace snatched it and began to read it, although she already knew who were responsible for it. "Phineas and Ferb."

"Well, I'll see you two later," said Jeremy as he began to walk away, waving, "See ya Candace. Later Rock Guy."

As soon as Jeremy was out of earshot, Shnitzel said "Radda radda radda radda radda? Radda radda radda!"

"Well what was I supposed to say? You were from a different universe? You were a real guy made out of rock who's friends with a fairy, a smurf, and a cat, bunny, bear boy?"

"Hmm, radda radda."

"Okay, let's hurry!"

******

Meanwhile, back at the park, there were 5 lines set up in front of the sandwich, and someone was in front of each line with paper plates, ready to hand out the free sandwiches for the hungry people.

"Okay," said Phineas, who was standing on a platform along with Ferb and Chowder, each holding a megaphone, "We are ready to start handing out the sandwiches!" The crowd cheered. "Ferb, Chowder, do you have anything else to say?"

"Let's start eating!" shouted Chowder happily.

"As the great chefs say, Bon Appetite," said Ferb. The crowd cheered, and the other kids started to hand out the sandwiches.

"And now for your entertainment," Phineas said, "We have our good friend, Jeremy Johnson on the guitar!"

"And we also have my good friend, Gazpacho, on the drums!" said Chowder, pointing at Gazpacho, who they had decided to bring to Danville as suggested by Chowder.

"Hit it, you guys!" said Phineas. Jeremy and Gazpacho started to play, and the crowd was enjoying themselves.

"This is so great," said Isabella when the boys walked over to here, "Everyone is having such a good time!"

"Yeah, but something's missing," said Phineas, trying to think of what was missing.

"Phineas! Ferb! Chowder!"

"Oh, there's Candace," said Phineas smiling as Candace and Shnitzel, "And Shnitzel's here too."

"Radda radda radda!" shouted Shnitzel.

"Yeah, what's going on?!" repeated Candace.

"We're having a city wide picnic," said Chowder, "And our giant sandwich is the main dish."

"We saved a sandwich for you, Candace," said Phineas. He grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate and handed it to Candace. "It's grilled cheese, your favorite."

Then, Candace wasn't mad, but surprised. "You guys saved a sandwich for me? Well, thanks. That's sweet of you." She then started to eat the sandwich.

"Here Shnitzel," said Chowder handing Shnitzel as sandwich, "It's peanut butter and jelly."

"Radda radda radda radda radda ra radda?" asked Shnitzel.

"No, not Smeenut Butter and Jelly, Peanut Butter and Jelly," said Chowder, "I know it sounds weird, but it tastes yummy!"

Shnitzel wasn't sure at first. Usually when Chowder made a sandwich, he would put in weird and/or gross ingredients. But he did have help this time, so maybe he would actually be able to eat it.

Shnitzel took a bite of the sandwich, and surprisingly, enjoyed it! "Radda radda, radda radda radda!"

"I know it's delicious, I've already have three of them."

"Hey Candace," said a voice. It was Jeremy. "Glad you could make it. Hey Rock Guy."

"Radda radda," said Shnitzel casually.

"Uh, right back at ya. So Candace, do you want to come on stage and sing with me?"

"Sure, I'd love..... is that a Wooly Mammoth playing the drums?"

"Yeah, but he's pretty cool. So, what do you say?"

"I would love to," said Candace, smiling. She knew that the sandwich would be eaten before she could get proof and bust her brothers, but she didn't really care. She was going to hang out with Jeremy, and she had a great tasting grilled cheese sandwich. It had actually been a great day.

*** In case you didn't get this reference, it's from the episode "The BLT's", and it's also one of my favorite lines. **

**One chapter left, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the end. I'm sorry that this wasn't as long as the first one, and maybe a little boring, but I enjoyed writing this. This was my first sequel, so sorry if it wasn't as good as the first one. But I just wanted to have Chowder be in Danville with Phineas and Ferb, and it was my little brother's idea to have Shnitzel team up with Candace (both of his favorite characters).**

**I probably won't make this a trilogy unless I think of a really good idea (I was thinking of maybe a crossover during Valentines Day, with of course Chownini and Phinbella, but IDK).**

**Enough with my rambles, let's finish this. I hope you enjoy!**

"Hi Mom, we're home!"

Phineas had just arrived home, with Ferb, Chowder, Candace, and Shnitzel following him.

"Well I was wondering when you were all going to get home," said Linda when she saw them, "So what did you all do today?"

"We had a picnic," said Phineas.

"With sandwiches," added Chowder, "Delicious sandwiches."

"Well that sounds nice," said Mung.

"Well I hope you all still have room for dinner," said Linda.

"I do!" said Chowder, and everyone laughed.

*******

After a dinner of clam chowder, it was almost time for Chowder and his friends to be heading back to Marzipan.

"Well it was nice to meet all of you," said Laurence.

"Do you think you'll be visiting again soon?" asked Linda.

"Well maybe, but not for a while," said Mung, "This place is nice, but it's really different from Marzipan."

"I still can't get used to saying 'Ice cream'," commented Chowder.

"We'll walk them out, Mom," said Phineas.

"Okay," said Linda. Everyone said their goodbyes, and then Phineas and Ferb led Chowder and the gang to the backyard. While they set up the transporter, Shnitzel started to talk to Candace.

"Radda radda radda?"

"I'm not sure how they build stuff like this," said Candace, "All I know is that they build something like this everyday, and it disappears before my mom can see it."

"Radda."

"I know it's weird. But you know, even though they can be so annoying sometimes, I don't think I would ever change them. Hey, is Chowder kind of like your little brother?"

Shnitzel thought for a moment. "Radda, radda. Ra radda radda radda, radda radda ra radda."

"You read my mind," replied Candace, "Annoying but your life is just boring without them."

"Okay everyone, the portal is ready!" said Phineas.

"Well, se you later Rock Guy," said Candace, smiling.

"Radda, ra radda radda," replied Shnitzel.

"Oh, your name is, Shnitzel? Isn't that a sausage or something?"

"(shrugs shoulders) Radda radda."

"Hmm, well goodbye Shnitzel." Shnitzel smiled and then walked over to the portal where the others were about to leave.

"Bye everyone!" said Phineas as he and Ferb waved goodbye.

"Bye Phineas! Bye Ferb!" said Chowder waving, "Bye Candace!"

"Bye Chowder," said Candace smiling.

"Okay, let's go home," said Mung, "Ready?"

"Ready," everyone replied. They all jumped into the portal. After a few moments, Phineas typed in a few commandments in the computer to make sure that they had made it back to Marzipan. The computer said that the portal successfully opened in Marzipan City.

"So, what kind of animal is Chowder anyway?" Candace asked curiously.

"We're not really sure," said Phineas.

"Hmm," said Candace, "Weird, but a sweet kid."

"And a hungry one too," added Ferb.

"Yeah, he ate about twenty sandwiches at the picnic," said Phineas smiling at the memory, "Hey Ferb, did we forget something? I just have this funny feeling that we forgot something."

******

Gazpacho was walking around the park, looking for someone. "Um, hello? Chowder? Triangle kid? Kid with the green hair? Anyone, hello?"

**So that's the end. Just so you know, I've always thought of Shnitzel and Chowder kind of having kinda a little brother/big brother relationship, at least it seems like that in the show (to me at least).**

**Please review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
